


Aurora’s communal corkboard [FANART]

by 3_cats_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, General Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, lyf joins the mechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_cats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/3_cats_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: This is my art as part of the mechs winter gift exchange for Locke (@Purpleologist ). I hope you like it and have a wonderful New Years :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange





	Aurora’s communal corkboard [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleologist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Purpleologist).



> This is my art as part of the mechs winter gift exchange for Locke (@Purpleologist ). I hope you like it and have a wonderful New Years :)

  
And here’s the individual images in case you can’t see them all:

  
  
  



End file.
